Nichijou Manga Volume 7
- Vertical Comics= }} | caption = Cover of Volume 7 | release date = October 26, 2011日常（7） (in Japanese). Shounen Ace. | start = 106 | end = 124 | previous = Nichijou (6) | next = Nichijou (8) }} Nichijou (7) is the seventh volume of the Nichijou ''manga. Chapters Nichijou no 106 ''See also: Nichijou Episode 26#Birthday When Mio calls Yukko an idiot for forgetting to do her homework again, Yukko reminds her that Sasahara rejected her. Mio is upset, but states that Sasahara never actually "rejected" her, and that they don't actually know that he and Misato are dating. She ends up saying she still likes him, surprising herself, Yukko and Mai with her boldness. Nichijou no 107 Subtitled A Kind Moment. Consists of five unnamed shorts. # As a group of raucous boys leaves the elevator Yukko is on, one presses the close elevator button for her. # Yukko asks Mai to read her her horoscope. # Tsuyoshi and Tanaka get into an argument, and they flip a coin to decide. Tsuyoshi flips the coin, graps it and places it on his arm, but moves his hand before he says, "Call!", revealing the coin to Tanaka. # Yukko asks Mio what she would do if she were in a car crash, and instead of an air bag, a shopping bag popped out. Mio says that would be terrible, so Yukko asks what she'd rather have pop out. Mio says she'd like an air bag, clearly, so Yukko then asks, What if the air bag was stylishly decorated with diamonds? # Yukko, Mio, Mai, Nano and the Professor are at Shinonome Laboratory, and Yukko declares that, according to her deductions, the culprit must be in the room. Mai raises her hand. Nichijou no 108 Takasaki demonstrates an Igo Soccer technique to the club. Nichijou Short 10 * Fecchan: Fe-chan says weird stuff to Weboshi, who doesn't know how to react. * Salmon's Skin: Mio and Yukko argue over who likes each other more. Nichijou no 109 See also: Nichijou Episode 24#Part 103 Misato goes to the dojo with her sister, who is astonished that Misato thinks she's fooling anyone about her feelings for Sasahara. Nichijou no 110 See also: Nichijou Episode 4#Part 18 Sitting on the bank of the river, Mai makes a series of jokes that confuse Yukko. Nichijou no 111 Ch 111.png No 111.png Represented by brief scene in first intro; referenced in first intro by '' Tsuyoshi and Tanaka light a model rocket, but it doesn't go off. Nichijou Short 11 * I've Only Seen Batting Cages on TV, So I'm Really Looking Forward to Today (1): Annaka visits a batting cage. * The Shitara Family: The Vice Principal sees his grandson asking for something. When his daughter won't buy it, the Vice Principal tells Mi-chan that he'll buy it for him. It turns out Mi-chan was asking for 400 sq. meters of land. * I've Only Seen Batting Cages on TV, So I'm Really Looking Forward to Today (2): Annaka is at the batting center and sees a man taking pitches in his abs. * Lecture: The temple priest is yelling at Mio and Yukko for playing golf in his shrine. * Tanuki's Dish: Fe-chan asks Weboshi a riddle and is shocked when she gets it right. * I've Only Seen Batting Cages on TV, So I'm Really Looking Forward to Today (3): Annaka is at the batting center. The man who'd been taking pitches in his abs is now taking them in his back. Nichijou no 112 Yukko is confused for someone named Double Cheeseburgirl. Nichijou no 113 ''See also: Nichijou Episode 12#Part 52 The Professor makes a fake key to wear on her back so she can be like Nano. Nichijou no 114 Yukko sees the Professor and Nano on the street and tries to get their attention, but the kids who thought she was Double Cheeseburgirl reappear, and she ends up getting in a taxi just to get away from them. Nichijou Short 12 * The Great Mihoshi Strategy: Mihoshi tries to get Misato to express her feelings about Sasahara by forging a note from her and putting it in Sasahara's locker. Unfortunately, she accidentally puts her own name instead of her sister's. * Principal and Vice Principal (1): The Principal discovers that his bust in the courtyard has been replaced by that of the Vice Principal. * Unease Confusion Chaos Panic: Misato sees Sasahara reading the note from Mihoshi. * Principal and Vice Principal (2): The Vice Principal tries to pass off the bust switch as a prank by some kids, but is caught in his lie when the moving crew tells him they finished moving the statue like he'd asked. The Vice Principal tries to play it off as a misunderstanding, but the moving crew insults both statues. * Sweetness: Takasaki-sensei invites Sakurai-sensei to a sweet bean restaurant, but after he builds it up as a wonderful establishment with delicious food, Sakurai-sensei says she doesn't like sweet beans. Despite having just said he'd eaten several times at the restaurant he was recommending, Takasaki says he hates sweet beans, too. Nichijou no 115 See also: Nichijou Episode 3#Part 13 Mai and Yukko arm wrestle with the loser buying the winner a juice, but Yukko takes it too seriously. Nichijou no 116 Takasaki walks in on the Principal trying out his new toupee. Nichijou no 117 While planning her next scheme for capturing Nano, a giant hornet lands on Nakamura's head. Nichijou no 118 See also: Nichijou Episode 26#Part 112 Yukko and Mio are completely unable to smash a pumpkin. Nichijou Short 13 * Despair (1): Yukko surprises Mio, causing her to knock over her dominos. * Relaxing with a Book on a Rainy Holiday. It's My Favorite Author's New Work, So I've Really Been Looking Forward to It. (1): Annaka sits down to read a book on a rainy day when the doorbell rings. When she opens the door, she is faced with a scary group of warriors... who ask her to subscribe to their newspaper. * Despair (2): Mio continues chasing after her falling dominos. It is revealed they lead to a vast portrait of a volcano, then wind up a display which erupts like a volcano; really sophisticated stuff. * Relaxing with a Book on a Rainy Holiday. It's My Favorite Author's New Work, So I've Really Been Looking Forward to It. (2): Annaka tells the strangers that her parents are out. The man speaking goes into detail about how he must look pathetic, selling newspaper subscriptions in the rain without an umbrella, but by not using an umbrella he can hear the sounds of nature, the greatest music there is. Then he asks her again to subscribe. * A. Thank You (Three Pitches): Fe-chan asks Weboshi a riddle about baseball and is astonished when she gets it right. * Relaxing with a Book on a Rainy Holiday. It's My Favorite Author's New Work, So I've Really Been Looking Forward to It. (3): When Annaka won't subscribe to their newspaper, the leader calls a man wearing a giant mace, who gives her a ticket to a local sporting event. Nichijou no 119 When Nano forgets her lunch, Yukko offers to share her lunch, only to realize she only brought rice. Mio offers to share her lunch, only to find her sister stole it. Nichijou Short 14 * Pumpkin: Takasaki tries to break the pumpkin from chapter 118, then realizes it's made of concrete. * Hakase and Yukko: Yukko plays a game with the Professor, who gets confused, but Yukko says she's confused, too. * Nakanojou and Tanaka: Tanaka sees Peace-kun in the sky, but by the time Tsuyoshi turns to see, it's gone. * Hakase and Yukko- Song: The Professor offers to sing Yukko a song she made up, but then can't remember it. * Hakase and Yukko- Riddle: Yukko gives the Professor a riddle, but when she can't solve it, Yukko says it doesn't matter. * The Real Answer: Fe-chan asks Weboshi what kind of bread can't be eaten. Weboshi says it's the kind of bread her parents make. Fe-chan figures her answer is technically correct. Nichijou no 120 * Someone Help Me: In a series of unfortunate events, Yukko's eraser tears her homework, the juicer runs out while she's trying to get a drink, she steps in gum, she sits on a bench with wet paint, someone replaces her bike seat with a stalk of broccoli, involving kites, I don't know what's going on, two people fall asleep next to Yukko on the train, and the train makes an unscheduled stop. * Appearances: The Principal picks a thread off Yukko's uniform, and Yukko is shocked to see his toupee has gone askew. Nichijou no 121 Nano punishes the Professor, and Sakamoto tries to get her to stick to her punishment this time. Sakamoto goes to talk to the Professor, but gets distracted and ends up playing with the doll thing she's dragging is the part animated in the intro used for the second half of the season. Nichijou no 121.5 Yukko tries to do the Paropickle Triangle the children who mistook her for Double Cheeseburgirl asked her to do, but is mortified when she realizes Fe-chan and Weboshi saw her. Nichijou no 122 Mio, Yukko and Mai play kick the can. Nichijou no 123 See also: Nichijou Episode 26#Part 111 Yukko has bad luck, though her bad luck seems to bring others good luck. Nichijou no 124 Sakamoto cheers up the Professor by dancing. Notes Principal and Vice Principal: See also: Nichijou Episode 26#The Principal and the Vice-Principal Someone Help Me: See also: Nichijou Episode 23#Someone Help Me While a few basic elements of Nichijou no 123 are used in a scene in the anime (Yukko's bad luck causes others good luck, although they're completely different people in a completely different setting), chapter 121 has what looks like brief cuts from fully animated scenes in the intro used in the second half of the season, and no 129 is referenced in the second intro, the first half of Nichijou no 120 is the last chapter to be incorporated into the anime largely intact. References Category:Manga